


Morning Kisses

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F L U F F, F/M, Gifts, Kisses, The cringe is real guys, Valentine's Day Fluff, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: It's the morning before Valentine's Day, and Jay has a surprise for Nya.Cross-posted on FanFiction.net.This is old and cringe worthy





	Morning Kisses

Jay crept into Nya's room. She slept on her bed, her silky black hair tangled and spread across her pillow. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing slow and steady.

His heart fluttered at the sight of her; all he wanted to do was run over to her and kiss her lips, hold her hands, listen to her angelic voice and hold her forever and ever.

Jay sighed dreamily. He set his gifts on her nightstand, then looked at her once more. He couldn't help himself; he leaned over her and planted a kiss on her soft, warm lips. He stroked her hair once, then he stood upright. He was about to leave when Nya shot up and pulled him down on top of her.

"Hey Jay," she said, kissing his lips. "Why are you in my room at four in the morning?"

Jay was thankful for the darkness, for it hid his blush.

"I was just giving you a surprise for Valentine's Day tomorrow," he said, lying down next to her as she shared her blanket with him.

Nya giggled, gazing at his silhouette. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned towards him, and kissed him softly. Nya smiled against his lips, pulling him closer.

After many kisses, giggles, and whispered "I love you"s, Jay fell asleep next to her.

Nya stroked his coppery red hair. She loved how soft it was, the freckles dusted on his cheeks.

She sighed as daylight crept cautiously through her curtains. She cuddled closer to Jay, breathing in his scent. He almost smelled like rain, and she loved it.

She couldn't help but mess up his already tangled hair. It made her bust out in silent giggles.

Jay stirred.

"What have you done now?" He asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Nya lifted herself up and kissed his lips.

"Good morning to you as well," she joked.

Jay smiled. Nya put her head on Jay's chest, and he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jay said, hugging her tightly.

Nya sighed and closed her eyes.

"You too," she said.

And with that, the couple fell back asleep.


End file.
